Wishes
by Faiiry
Summary: The night sky, full of brilliantly shining stars is truly lovely. Many wish upon those stars, whose light has traveled quite the distance to reach your eyes. Aisha loves the beauty of space, but it often makes her feel empty, lonely, and forgotten. She is just one, small, tiny organism living a life that isn't particularly outstanding. She has many wishes, but who receives them?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone~! This is my first fanfiction in a LONG TIME. Well, not that long I suppose. It's gotta have been a year at least, though. o3o**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own these characters or this game whatsoever. They're owned by KoG Games.**

* * *

 **The classes are the basic storyline classes.**

 **(LK, EM, GA, BM, etc.)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Aisha loved the night sky. It was beautiful - truly. The thought that even stars several hundred light years away could shine through the abyss we know as space. It was wonderful, and put a smile on her face every time.

Her favorite past time was laying down in the grass in the outskirts of the Velder Kingdom. She was able to see so much of the dark sky she loved. However, the crushing feeling of loneliness often paid her a visit. When she snuggles up against the cool earth, she often reaches her hand out. Up, into the galaxy - but what she wishes is not for the sky to keep her company, it already does. Every night. What she wishes is a warm, reassuring hand to hold her's. To tell her that she's loved, that she has a meaning, even though she's a single organism amongst the ever expanding vacuum of space.

"Stars...huh," Aisha murmurs, letting her arm fall limp to her side, "stars mean wishes."

She let's out a small laugh, "how ridiculous, it's just a burning ball of gas."

Despite what she said, Aisha's eyes darted around, searching for the brightest star. Her eyes quickly landed on the one. It stood out quite a bit, being so bright. Closing her eyes, she thought her wish out.

 _I have a few wishes...they probably aren't going to be fulfilled, but it's worth a shot, right? I bet I sound desperate. I am. I'm lonely. Please, I want to find someone. Someone who will think I'm worth it._

"It's stupid," Aisha grumbled, "I'm stupid. I should be focusing on my studies."

Yet when she glances back up at the sky, she's immediately captivated. Something inside her lights up, telling her that there could be a chance.

That the sky, full of stars, dreams, wishes, and hopes, could give her something worth it.

Something to believe in.

* * *

"Hi Elsword!" A cheerful voice rang through the messy room.

The red haired boy looked back, giving a nod in acknowledgement to the elf.

"Busy as always, hmm?" Rena said, walking over to take a look at his list, "that's what you get for choosing the brightest star this season."

Elsword shrugged, "I can handle it."

"I know you can. You're pretty hardworking." Rena smiled, patting Elsword on the head.

Elsword pulled back a bit at the action, but didn't say anything else, "what about you? Slacking?"

"Hey! I'm on a break. Besides, there's so many other stars to wish on, like your's. I'm not busy at all."

"Sure," Elsword said, "anyways, I'm about to set off for my next wish."

"Ooh, what is it? You hardly leave this place," Rena said.

Elsword looked away, his face heating up a smidge, "they want a partner, someone who will be by their side."

Rena giggled, "and you're going by yourself why? Just get them a puppy or something. You have work to do with others, you can't just pay her a visit then leave her alone."

"I'll make it quick..." Elsword replied.

"Sure, don't get too caught up, remember who you are," Rena said, waving her hand.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **This was just a preview of what's to come.**

 **Please review, you don't have to favorite the story or me, but I really do appreciate and love every review whether it's praise, criticism - anything!**

 **Reviews are what drives me, honestly. * ^*)9**

 **So if you like the story, hate the story, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! It's been a long time, huh? I believe I started this in August; that's 5 months. I don't suppose it's been nice waiting that long, although I'm quite surprised to return to such kind reviews!**

 **Well, it was part of my New Years Resolution to write a few thousand words every week, why not start here? It's a little short, but it's a start.**

 **I apologize for the wait! _Wishes_ is back.**

 **To avoid any confusion, I speak of Elrios like it is the only continent. As if Elrios _is_ the Earth.**

* * *

Elsword shivered, the hill that Aisha - which he had learned her name to be, was quite cold. Elsword was used to his office, which had temperatures adjusted perfectly for him. It seemed like such a hassle, to deal with everything on Elrios.

The boy glanced around; he hadn't sensed anyone around, but perhaps his senses had turned dull from how long he spent in his office. It wasn't often that he went down to Elrios to personally complete a wish out of billions, trillions even, but Elsword felt like he needed to go down to Elrios once and a while. It truly was an interesting place, full of things that tingled his enhanced senses as a wishgranter. It seemed that he was special, but the truth was that he is simply a clone. A clone, yet given a unique personality, much like the humans.

Elsword took a step forward, and the grass crunched beneath his feet. Looking down, there were white flakes sprinkled over them. Curious, he raised his head. They were _everywhere._ It was odd how he hadn't noticed them before.

"Snow," said Elsword, his voice quiet yet thoughtful. Wishgranters didn't do their job with no knowledge of the humans or of Elrios, but it was quite often that they would come to forget what they had been told. After all, it was such a big world, Elrios was. Perhaps nothing to the star, but everything to the small space that they were entitled to.

Satisfied with the discovery, Elsword continued on to the spot where Aisha normally lay. Surprisingly, it was clear of snow and dry as if it hadn't been touched in the first place. He sat himself down and leaned on a boulder, which was quite uncomfortable, but once the wishgranter's eyes fell upon the night sky, he was stunned. Elsword had seen nothing more beautiful than the millions of jewels shining against the void of purple, blue, and black.

It was insane, he thought, that he had been living among those stars that gleamed as if they were diamonds, and he never noticed the beauty of his home. In his few wishes where he had to come down to Elrios, most had been day jobs. The others, he was too tired with everything to notice the sky. Elsword had noticed, though, that once Rena came to the compound and befriended him, he had become more cheerful. It was nice to have friends around.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a voice shaking with fear and shock.

"Who are you?"

Alarmed, Elsword scrambled up from his sitting position and instinctively brought his hand up to protect himself. He quickly realized that he wasn't the one that should feel the need for defense.

Standing in front of him, shaking inhumanely hard with a feeble and pathetic self defense stance, stood a short girl with small purple pigtails. He recognized the girl as Aisha, and immediately scolded himself for ruining the first impression. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to avoid saying anything that could make the situation worse.

He put on a kind smile - one that he had learned in order to befriend humans, and said, "you don't seem quite nice to people you've just met, do you?"

Aisha stayed silent; she didn't know how to respond.

Elsword let out a well-practiced laugh, and said, "I'm here to look at the stars, do you want to join me?"

"No one has _ever_ came here; no one but me," Aisha said, "you never answered my question, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," replied Elsword, "my name is Elsword Sieghart. I'm a traveler going through your town. Once I saw the view of the sky, I decided to stop here for awhile. It really is beautiful, the view."

"Of course it is, I wouldn't come here if there was no worth."

"Right. What's your name?" Elsword already knew her name, but it would be quite the surprise for Aisha if he seemed to know her already.

"Not everyone is as open as you." Her voice wavered, and the fear was evident.

Elsword took a seat in front of the same boulder. Copying his actions, Aisha sat down as well, although she stayed a good distance away. Between the two, it was quiet. The only sound in the night was of the insects hiding among the trees and grass. Elsword thought about how to break the silence. He would have to do something to make Aisha trust him, but Elsword didn't know the extent to which he would have to befriend her.

"So," Elsword began. When he glanced at Aisha, however, her expression entranced him. Her eyes reflected the light from the stars, and the faintest of smiles was on Aisha's face. Not long after, Aisha moved her head a bit, causing Elsword to come back to his senses.

It was amazing, to Elsword who had lived his life in the same routine, that humans could find joy in doing something over and over again. This girl, who climbed the hill every night to look at blinding lights on purples and blues, and found so much happiness in each one.

It might've been a regular thing. After all, Elsword had never cared to notice much in the few wishes where he came down to Elrios. He was supposed to have learned most of everything in the training he went through when he was first made to become a wishgranter. But it wasn't quite that simple, was it? Elsword didn't quite get it, but humans were such odd creatures. They were similar to wishgranters; their personalities unique, but they were capable of change. Wishgranters were each programmed for one thing, which was their job.

Looking at this girl, with eyes bright as the stars, Elsword's mission became more than a wish assigned to him.

He _would_ grant Aisha's wish.


End file.
